I AM CUPID GRIL
by reiky-chan princes h'uyga
Summary: mengisakan seorng gadis yang di haruskan untuk menyatukan dua orng yang sudah lama saling bermusuhan..
1. Chapter 1

**I AM CUPID GRIL**

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: abal,gaje,oc,occ,gak bermutu.

Maaf klu fic nich gak layak baca nich fic reiky yg pertama.

Mohon di maklukmin,,..

Silakan,di baca :

I AM CUPID GRIL

Namaku Reiky katshugi. Aku adalah anak tunggal, orang tuaku sangat sibuk. Sebegitu sibuknya hingga dalam setahun aku hanya dapat enam kali bertemu dengan mereka. Dan tidaklah mengherankan jika pergaulanku sangat bebas.

"cih,sial banget sich gue hari ini…dah disetrap gara-gara ngak bikin PR, sekarang kejebak macet lagi.." gumamku uring-uringan. Dan disaat kesetresan melanda diriku, tepat disebelah mobilku ku melihat dua orang pelajar SMA yang sepertinya seumuran denganku sedang beradu mulut dan terkadang saling menginjak kaki juga.

"kenapa sich loe itu slalu buat gue marah, ngak bosen apa loe…" bentak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang bertengkar.

"loe sendiri, slalu aja bilang ke guru tentang kenakalan gue..bisa ngak sich loe itu ngak 'ember'.."

Bentak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang menjadi lawan bertengkar gadis tadi.

"ngak bisa sebelum loe berhenti ngerjain gue buat slamanya "sahut gadis tadi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"ngak bisa juga, sebelum loe berhenti jadi mulut ember.."sahut lelaki tadi dengan menirukan gaya gadis itu. Dan setelah itu terjadilah acara injak menginjak kakipun di mulai. Cukup menghiburku ditengah kemacetan yang menyebalkan ini.

'grreeet…grrreeettt'

Bunyi getaran ponselku, ku ambil ponselku yang ada dikantong baju seragamku,tapi karna terlalu terburu-buru ponselku jatuh di bawah tempat dudukku.

Tak perduli dengan jalanan yang sudah tidak macet ku bungkukan badanku untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah truk sampah yang cukup besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah mobilku.

"moshi-moshi..kyaa~" teriakku sekeras mungkin saat truk sampah itu hanya berjarak satu meter dari itu pula ku rasakan rasa sakit dan perih yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

'tit..tit..tit..'

Itulah suara pertama yang kudenagr saat ku membuka mata. Tak ada satupun orang yang menugguhiku bahkan orangtuaku sekalipun. Secara perlahan ku coba bangkit dari posisi tidurku,tiba-tiba dating seorang suster dan dokter.

"bagaimana perkembangan pasien ini suster ?" Tanya sang dokter pada susuter yang berada di sebelahnya.

"sudah tiga hari pasien ini tidak sadarkan diri dokter, dan sepertinya sekarangpun pasien ini tidak menunjukan tanda0tanda akan siuman…"jawab suster yang di sambung anggukan kecil dari sang dokter.

"woi..suster,loe but ague udah sadar tauk.."teriakku langsung turun dari ranjang untuk menyentu suster itu tapi bukannya menyentunya aku malah menembusnya.

"eh?..ke-kenapa..ini.."tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, setelah suter dan dokter pergi dari ruanganku

"ini sebuah hukuman karna dosamu di masa lalu.."kata cahaya itu."apa maksudnya ini. Roh dan tubuhku terpisa tapi tubuhku juga tidak mati, hukuman macam apa ini.."sahutku dengan penuh amarah.

"roh dan tubuhmu dapat menjadi satu kembali, bila kamu dapat menyatukan sebuah pasangan yang sangat sulit untuk di persatukan oleh perih cinta kami.."

"kenapa tugas seberat itu di berikan kepadaku.."Tanyaku dengan kemarahan yang sedikit berkurang.

"untuk menebus dosamu di masa lalu.."sahut cahaya itu sambil menyedotku kedalam sinarnya.

Dan sampailah aku disebuah sekolah sepertinya sekolah SMA karna melihat pakaian siswa di sana. Aku melihat gadis berambut indigo panjang yang perna ku temui tempo hari lalu. Kejadian sekarangpun tak jauh berbeda dengan waktu itu.

"narutoooooooo...apa yang loe lakuin mah sepatuku.."teriak gadis indigo itu

"hahahaha..jorok banget sich masak selai kacang di masukin dalam sepatu..hahaha" tawah seorng lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama naruto tadi.

"dasar rabut duren kurang ajaaaaar.."teriak gadis indigo itu lagi yang kini mengejar naruto sekuat tenaga.

"hahaha..hinata mulut ember.."ejek naruto pada gadis indigo itu a.k.a hinata

"rasain nich duren.."teriak hinata sambil melempar sebelah sepatunya kearah naruto.

"eits..gak kenak.."sahut naruto sambil menghindari lemparan sepatu tadi.

"awas loe kalau gue tangkep.."kata hinata sambil memungut sepatunya yang di lempar tadi.

"gue ngak takut.."sahut naruto lagi tapi naasnya sekarang lemparan sepatu tadi mendarat dengan indah di atas kepalah naruto dan naruto-pun harus di gotong ke uks dengan hidung penuh darah karna saat terkena lemparan sepatu tadi dia menabrak tiang penyangga sekolah.

"lagi-lagi liat pemandangan kayak gini.."gumamku "mereka adalah pasangan yang harus kamu satukan"kata cahaya itu yang sekarang sudah mulai menghilang.

"mereka? Bakalan susah nich.."gumamku lagi.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya dari para senpai..

Sekali lagi maaf klu fic ini tdk bisa d'mngerti krn ini fic prtama reiky…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM CUPID GRIL**

DISCLAIMER:

RATED: T

WARNING: abal, gaje, oc, ooc, gak bermutu.

Aee..,reiky datang lgi kli ini, reiky dah update tp mohon maaf yach klu masih pendek..

reiky lgi males ngetik *plak*

Dan arigatou atas semua reviewnya semua review sangat membantu reiky..

Arigatou, arigatou…

Silakan, di baca :

I AM CUPID GRIL

Aku putuskan untuk menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah tak lama kemudian bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi di ikuti keluarnya para siswa dari kelasnya masing-masing. Dan aku melihat lelaki yang bernama Naruto tadi bersama seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, pulang bersama denganya.

"apa..mungkin itu kekasihnya…? "gumam ku sambil pergi mengikuti mereka berdua. Dan saat di dalam mobil sport hitam milik naruto, mereka hanya diam tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sampai mobil itu melambat tanda sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"sudah sampai Sakura-chan.."kata Naruto pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"arigatou, naruto-kun.."sahut gadis bernama Sakura tadi. Setelah itu langsung melenggang masuk ke rumahnya, Narutopun langsung tancap gas untuk segera pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah naruto aku melihat seorang wanita paruh bayah berambut merah maron yang berwajah mirip Naruto.

"eh..anak ibu sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahnya tadi..? " Tanya wanita itu pada Naruto.

"semuanya biasa-biasa saja..aku lapar kaa-san masak apa..? "kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi mejah makan.

"kaa-san buat mie ramen, kesukaan Naruto.."sahut wanita yang di panggil kaa-san oleh Naruto tadi.

"wah…pasti enak.."jawab Naruto dengan riangnya.

Benar-benar suasana rumah yang tak perna ku rasakan. Dulu saat aku baru pulang sekolah tak ada senyuman hangat dari seorang ibu, yang ada hanya senyuman palsu dari para pelayan. Tak ada yang menanyakan hari-hari ku di sekolah semuanya melihat ku tapi tak perna menganggapku ada. Aku kesepian..aku benar-benar kesipian.

"terimah kasih atas makananya.."kata Naruto yang sudah selesai makan.

"iya.."sahut sang ibu.

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi kekamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, aku masih terus mengikutinya dan saat sampai di kamarnya, Naruto membuka buku bersampul biru yang bertuliskan 'cara-cara mengerjai si mulut ember' dia baca lembaran demi lembaran dengan serius tiba-tiba buku itu dia tutup.

"udah selesai loe nguntit gue, hantu gelandangan.."Tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat ke arahku, membuat pikiran negative muncul di otakku.

"loe..mau..apa.."Tanya ku dengan nada bergetar karena ketakutan.

"ja-jangan..jangan..jangan mendekaaaaaaat.." teriak ku sekuat tenaga.

"woi..hantu gelandangan berisik banget sich loe…"sahut Naruto sambil mengucek telinganya untuk memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi atau tidak.

"gue bukan hantuuuuu…"teriak ku sekali lagi

"kalau bukan hantu terus apa..?tanya Naruto datar

"roh sama tubuh gue Cuma misah sementara, pada dasarnya gue belom matiiii.."masih dengan teriakan sekuat tenaga

"dasar hantu berisik.."

"kyaa~ loe mau apa.."teriak ku yang saat itu di gendong oleh Naruto menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

'biuuurr'

Suara yang terakhir aku menghabiskan waktu semalaman di dalam kamar mandi karna Naruto memasang segel aneh di depan pintu yang mengakibatkan aku ngak bisa keluar.

"udah, gih sana keluar gue mau mandi.."hanya kata itu yang dia katakan pada ku setelah mengurungku semalaman di kamar mandinya.

"tegahnya loe sama seorang wanita.."kata ku dengan memberinya death glare paling mematikan milikku.

"udah…minggir…"shutnya sambil mendorong muka ku menjauh.

"kejamnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"teriak ku sambil mencak-mencak ngak karuan.

NARUTO POV'S

Aku sudah sangat pusing dengan perubahan sikap Sakura-chan, sekarang di tambah lagi aku terus di ikuti oleh hantu gelandangan yang super berisik meskipun cirri khas ku juga sangat berisik tapi hantu ini lebih berisik dari ku. Pertanyaan hanya Satu

'kenapa hantu itu terus mengikuti ku..? "

Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah aku turun untuk sarapan bersama kaa-san dan otou-san ku, sejauh mata memandang aku tidak melihat hantu gelandangan itu..,kemana dia..

Saat sudah sampai di mejah makan aku melihat tou-san dan kaa-san sedang asyik bermesra-mesraan, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari ke beradaan ku.

"ehem.."aku mulai berdeham untuk menyadarkan mereka tapi hasilnya nihil.

"ehem..ehem..ehem.."aku berdeham lagi dan lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"eh..Naruto, baiklah ayo kita sarapan.."kata otou-san santai dan sepeti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ku ambil beberapa lembar roti dan melapisinya dengan selai kacang setelah itu aku langsung bergegas pergi.

"Naruto, kau mau ke mana ? "Tanya kaa-san pada ku.

"aku buru-buru, kaa-san aku berangkat.."sahut ku sambil berlari menuju mobil ku dan saat ku membuka pintu mobil ku.

"gyaa…"teriak ku sejadi-jadinya saat melihat penampakan dalam mobilku.

**TBC**

Fiuhh,..akhirnya selesai juga dan sekali lagi maaf karma reiky tidak bisa membahas review dari semuanya, khan tadi reiky dach bilang klu reiky lagi males ngetik..

Jadi,..Mohon reviewnya…

Review yach,..bye…


End file.
